tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mountain Quarry
Shane Dooiney, Island of Sodor |managed_by = * Blue Mountain Quarry Company * North Western Railway * Skarloey Railway |manager = The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager |line = * Quarry Branch Line * Lakeside-Ulfstead Line }} The Blue Mountain Quarry is a large slate quarry located in the mountains, near the bottom of Shane Dooiney on the Skarloey Railway. It has replaced the Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry. The company is responsible for the supplying and transportation of slate and stone on the Island of Sodor. History and Operations ''Thomas & Friends'' The Blue Mountain Quarry is located near the bottom of Shane Dooiney mountain on the Skarloey Railway. Merrick and Owen are based here. The Skarloey Railway engines work primarily at the quarry, transporting and delivering the slate and stone to wherever it is needed around the island. The company owns many other vehicles that also assist with the workload. Many standard gauge engines have been known to work here, most frequently, Paxton, who carries the stone and slate along the standard gauge lines, where the smaller engines are unable to travel. Blondin Bridge is also located here. Since the seventeenth series, the narrow gauge line to the quarry became dual gauge to accommodate the standard gauge engines. For standard gauge engines to access the Blue Mountain Quarry, they have to switch near Whiff's Waste Dump onto the Quarry Branch Line. The company's logo consists of an incline with a truck on the ramp, the mountainous landscape as a backdrop, and the acronym of BMQ (Blue Mountain Quarry) situated at the bottom of the logo. All of the quarry vehicles acquire this logo on their liveries. Rolling Stock Locomotives (Standard Gauge) File:MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton File:MainThomasCGI2.png|Thomas File:MainSamsonCGI.png|Samson Locomotives (Narrow Gauge) File:MainSkarloeyCGI2.png|Skarloey File:MainRheneasCGI.png|Rheneas File:MainSirHandelCGI.png|Sir Handel File:MainPeterSamCGI.png|Peter Sam File:RustyCGI.png|Rusty File:MainDuncanCGI.png|Duncan File:LukeCGI.png|Luke File:MainMillieCGI.png|Millie Other Machines Cranes File:MainMerrickCGI.png|Merrick Other File:MainOwenCGI.png|Owen Staff File:BMQManagerMain.png|The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager Appearances Television Series= , Luke's New Friend, The Switch and Gone Fishing * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels, Long Lost Friend, Marion and the Dinosaurs and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Philip to the Rescue * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings , Henry Gets the Express, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time and The Missing Breakdown Train * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine * 'Series 22' - Seeing is Believing, Samson and the Fireworks and The Case of the Puzzling Parts * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right, Steam Team to the Rescue and Diesel Glows Away Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia *The inspiration for the quarry came from the Dinorwic and Penrhyn Quarries. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Take-n-Play * Tomica * Wooden Railway * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Mega Bloks es:Cantera de la Montaña Azul he:מחצבת ההרים הכחולים pl:Kamieniołom pod Niebieską Górą ru:Карьер Голубой горы Category:Landmarks Category:Skarloey Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:Quarries Category:Blue Mountain Quarry Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Quarry Branch Line Category:Businesses Category:Mines Category:Mountains Category:Television Series-only locations